Game Update
This is the page where we will keep track of all the major game updates. Source: Official Announcement Forums 17 Jan 2017 - Game Update Version 15.1: The following balance changes are now implemented on Primal Legends: Heroes * Harron ** Base health reduced to 130 from 188 ** Base attack damage reduced to 65 from 72 * Masha ** Activation value increased to 50 from 46 * Gyle ** Activation value reduced to 81 from 89 ** Base battle-cry efficiency increased to 10 from 7 * Kishu ** Activation value increased to 56 from 50 * Arpa ** Activation value reduced to 79 from 89 ** Base damage increased to 60 from 50 * Roku ** Base Health increased to 65 from 63 * Cipai ** Activation increased to 65 from 63 * Nara ** Activation value increased to 66 from 60 ** Now pull enemy Heroes 2 tiles towards the front. * Missar ** Activation value reduced to 72 from 76 Good luck, have fun & see you in the Arena! 24 Aug 2016 - Game Update Heroes * Hiru’s''' primal gauge size has been increased from 30 to 35. * '''Erys '''now unlocks at level 5 instead of level 9. We also corrected an issue with Erys’ fire ability: fire damages amount has been corrected. * '''Karg '''now unlocks at level 5 instead of level 9. * '''Sokal '''now unlocks at level 9 instead of level 17. * '''Kiit '''now unlocks at level 9 instead of level 17. * '''Wakaï '''now unlocks at level at level 5 instead of level 13. * '''Ku-Luo now unlocks at level 21 instead of level 25. * Styr '''now unlocks at level 9 instead of level 13 Quests * Animations have been added on the questing maps. General * General stability, loading times and connectivity have been improved during Player vs Player battles. Friends * Friend limit has been increased with '''10 more slots. 18 Aug 2016 - Major Game Update Major Game Update. Hero balancing changes. Heroes * Horis '''now targets all enemy Heroes in his line of sight (column), both in Quests and Player vs Player. * '''Karg’s''' attack damage has been increased. * '''Maaraar’s''' primal gauge size has been reduced. * '''Ery’s''' primal gauge has been reduced. * '''Borg’s''' health has been reduced. * '''Masha’s''' health has been increased, her primal gauge has been reduced. * '''Falkar’s''' attack damage has been reduced. * '''Rey’s''' ability efficiency has been reduced. * '''Harron’s''' primal gauge has been reduced, his attack damage has been increased. * '''Krys’ primal gauged size has been increased. * Sokal’s Primal gauge size has been reduced. * Kiit’s''' attack damage has been increased, his primal gauge size has been increased. * '''Mirga’s''' healing ability has been increased. * '''Mori’s''' healing ability has been increased. * '''Shura’s''' primal gauge has been increased. * '''Souhel’s''' attack damage has been reduced. * '''Wakai’s''' attack damage has been increased; we have corrected errors on his profile info * '''Ku Luo’s''' attack damage has been increased; we have corrected errors on his profile info New Feature * Emotions added. You can access them by clicking the blue avatar in the lower left corner. General * Objective visualization during Quests has been improved and may trigger during battles as a reminder. * Graphics have been optimized and enhanced. '''11 Aug 2016 - Game Release Patch Notes Launch day. Major Hero changes. Heroes * Taï Attacks and Battlecry have been switched. * Torr '''Attack now has a range of 7 units and will not reach any unit or hero exceeding this point. * '''Isiaaki Color changed to red but ability unchanged. * Kane His ability now only boosts heroes during the turn it is activated, and does not cumulates. His overall stats have been improved. * Gyle Color changed to green, fixed an issue where his ability allowed charging his teammate’s primal gauge. * Asaro Now targets a random Hero for his boost ability instead of boosting the lowest health hero. * Horis Now targets all enemy Heroes in his column * Pyk Primal gauge has been decreased. Health has been decreased. Battlecry now grants health to Pyk. Ability no longer grants health to Pyk. * Missar Change of her freeze ability: during use it is greatly increased. * Ken Uh Ability now impacts all enemy heroes on the board. * Hiru Ability now triggers a double batch of bombs. * Gwenn Added a Battlecry, freezing a random Hero on the enemy board. * Styr Deathrattle now affects all ally Heroes on the board. Category:Patch Notes